


Unforgettable Bonds

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Fubuki just keeps on slipping through Darkness' fingers.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 14: Magic & Tear-stained





	Unforgettable Bonds

Darkness had always known that Fubuki's bonds caused too much trouble. He had always cherished them so much. Every single one no matter how briefly their meeting might have been. He was the opposite of Yusuke in that regard. Yusuke's bonds made him want to forget them all before they could forget about him. And yet it was Fubuki of all people Yusuke dragged down with him.

But no matter how much he tried, Darkness couldn't make Fubuki forget. So he buried him instead. Deep within his mind where no one was supposed to reach him. Of course the herald got in the way of that plan. Darkness wasn't willing to give up one of his players so soon though. Not to the herald of all people. 

He stayed around, a constant temptation that he knew Fubuki couldn't resist. Eventually, Fubuki craved. Not in the way Darkness wanted, but he did. Fubuki constantly misused his powers to try to help his friends. Bonding with them while Darkness wanted nothing but to make them all forget. He was able to wrestle control from Fubuki a few times, but his opponents were always able to kick him back out. 

And then... and then Fubuki dared to use his own powers against him. Just when Darkness had been so close to finally making him forget too. He kept Darkness firmly out of his mind even as he watched his sister and friends within Darkness' world and _remembered_. Tears escaped Fubuki's eyes and stained the mask. They almost felt like fire to Darkness. Burned him like only the Light could.

Fubuki removed the mask for the last time. His time of relying on Darkness was over. The magical threads holding him broken. Instead, he challenged Darkness to a duel. Fine. If it was like that, then Darkness would make him regret his decision. Let him face off against the perfect follower Yusuke had become. Let him see how hopeless his constant struggle was. Let him see how little his bonds actually meant. 

Darkness was humanity's future and Fubuki was no exception.


End file.
